


The Kind of Soulmate AU Reveal No One Ask For

by CallieeGirl



Series: Tumblr Requests/Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: Someone ask for some Ladynoir action going on- preferably ladybug catching feelings and confessing or Soulmate AU? No? Well, you're getting it anyway.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Requests/Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	The Kind of Soulmate AU Reveal No One Ask For

Marinette couldn’t believe it. Is she actually falling for her partner? The _one person_ she said she would never be with?

_It’s too dangerous..._ Her brain reminded, yet she couldn’t help but think about what had transpired the previous night.

* * *

The heroes sat atop the Eiffel Tower, taking a break from patrol to watch the sunset. “I want to leave Paris and explore the world.” Chat Noir broke the silence with a random statement.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Uh, any specific reason?”

“Any place has to be better than my house. Besides, think of all the adventures I could go on.” 

“We’d go together,” She said without a second thought.

“What?”

The heroine bit her lip, trying to figure out _why_ she just said that. “Well... What if you get hurt? What if there are akuma in other parts of the world?” _What if you never come back... I can’t lose you..._ Words that were stuck on her tongue, waiting to come out. 

Chat laughed. “I seriously doubt there are akuma there, we’d most likely have heard about it by now. Though I won’t complain if you want to accompany me, Bugaboo. I think a little getaway would be _purrfect_.”

For the first time in forever, she giggled at his pun. Why? She couldn’t tell you but something in her clicked and suddenly “purrfect” was the funniest word ever. 

“My lady, are you alright?” The boy next to her seemed concerned. 

“Y-Yes, Kitty, I’m fine.” She cleared her throat and smiled brightly at him. “Your pun was just funny.”

“Really? That wasn’t even my best one. I can-”

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Chat Noir cursed under his breath as he glanced at his ring. “I’m sorry, Ladybug, but I’ve gotta go. I’ll finish patrol up on the way home. Until we meet again.” He kissed her hand and jumped off the tower, making his way across the city. 

Ladybug watched, a soft smile on her face, as he disappeared into the distance. She stood up and rubbed her hands together. “I should probably get home too. That math test tomorrow isn’t gonna study for itself.”

* * *

Marinette touched her hand again right where Chat Noir had kissed. For some reason it had been itching all day. She leaned back in her desk chair and sighed. “Tikki, could something get through the suit?”

The kwami flew over, bringing a cookie with her. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Anything that could cause an allergic reaction?”

Tikki laughed. “I don’t think so, Marinette. Even when I had my first holder, the only thing that can penetrate the magic of the suit is stronger magic.”

“Then why is my hand itching so bad. I swear, it feels like poison ivy or something-Ah!”

The designer jumped out of her chair and held her hand out, as far away from her as possible. “Tikki, do you... do you see _that_?”

That, meaning the mark that was seemingly etched into the skin on her hand. 

The small creature nodded, her eyes widening.

Marinette shook her hand, hoping the mark would just fall off. “What do I do? How do I get it off?! Wash my hands?” 

“Marinette-”

“Or alcohol? Is it a disease?!”

“Marinette, please-”

“What if Chat Noir gave it to me?” She gasped. “What if _I_ gave it to Chat Noir?!”

“MARINETTE!” 

The dark haired girl stopped pacing and shaking her hand and looked at the kwami. “What?”

“It’s not a _disease_ , so stop freaking out.” Tikki moved towards her chosen. “Can I see it?”

Marinette nodded slightly and held her hand out to Tikki, see the mark darken and look just like a cat paw. 

“Incredible.”

“You mind cluing me in on what’s so incredible?”

“Only a couple previous holders had such a special mark.”

“What is it?”

Tikki glanced up at Marinette and, with a big smile, said, “It’s a soulmate mark!”

“Wait, what?!” 

“You know, a soulmate mark. Some appear when you’re born, others appear only when you open your heart to you soulmate’s love. Oooh, Marinette, this is so exciting! Your heart is open to the love of Chat Noir so the mark appeared!”

The teen was shocked. _When... How.... Why????_

“I don’t understand.... Why hasn’t Chat Noir gotten _his_ mark yet?”

The kwami giggled. “He has, silly. On the first day you both got your Miraculous. It happens when you fall for both versions of yourself.”

“But.... He doesn’t know me. _This_ side of me. My civilian side.” 

Tikki raised her eyebrows. “Sure he doesn’t.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at her friend and thought back. “There’s no possible way he fell for both Ladybug and Marinette the same day. The only person that would be able to do is....”

* * *

The next day when Marinette jumped Adrien at school and called him “Kitty”, he didn’t question it. After all, he knew who _his_ soulmate was all along.


End file.
